The All American Girl
by Insane fangirl forever
Summary: Ana Pierce is an American girl who just moved to England.As she shops with her parents in Diagon Alley, she meets the Weasley's, and takes a particular liking to the twins. But, she also runs into someone else, who she takes a liking to as well.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N:Hey people!! I know I haven't updated my other stories too much, but lately I've re-found my love for Newsies, so i decided to right some stories about it. And as I was looking for a notebook to write it in, when I dusted off this little gem. I'd written it ages ago, and decided to post it. This is all i have at the moment, but if you guys like it, review it and i'll be more than happy to write more. And who know's, maybe i'll even write more to my other stories.So, here it is. Hope you like it._**

My name is Ana Pierce and I turned 15 this summer. But so much more changed in my life than just my age.I had left America with my parents and moved to England. Oh, and did i forget to mention I'm a witch? Yep. A full fledged, broom-flying witch. In a way,that's one of the things that changed for me. Because you see, since I was eleven years old, I've gone to Salem Witch Academy in Massachusets. All of my friends are back at that school. Four years of my past is at that school. But sigh thats life for ya. Nothing in life ever stays the same for too long, and you just have to roll with the punches. Anyways, the magic school here is suppossed to be pretty darn amazing. Hogwarts?

I think thats wat it's called. Kind of a wierd name for a school if you ask me but as they say, you cant judge a book by its cover. OHH, and i also have this to look forward to: I will be the only American in the entire school. Wonderful. Now I wont only be singled out for being the new kid, I'll also be singled out for being the only student from America. Could there be any more attention pointed in my direction?

I HATE being the center of attention. But anywho, we've been here for a few months, and it's almost time for me to get my stuff for school. We have to go to this place called Diagon Alley. Some guy from Dad's work had kids who go to Hogwarts, and they told him that they would show me around, tell me about school, all that good stuff. Hopefully I'll be able to make a friend or two before school starts, so I wont be COMPLETELY alone.

So, this morning i got jolted awake by my alarm clock. Im not much of a morning person (but,honestly, who is?). Anyway, today is the day I go to Diagon Alley and meet the kids from Dad's work. And actually, I'm pretty excited to meet them! So, I got ready, ate breakfast, and got dressed.

I wore slim-fitting holey jeans, sneakers, and a semi-revealing tank top (hey, i want to make a good first impression!!). Just as I'm finnishing my make-up, my dad honks the horn for what must have been the THOUSANDTH time. He's not the the most patient person in the world, and he HATES waiting on me and mom to get ready.

I went to the window, which over looks the driveway, and yell down

"WE'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE!! CHILL!!".

I made my way to my bedroom door, taking a quick glance at the mirror as I pass by. 'Hmmm. Not bad.' I thought to myself. I grabbed my purse, flew down the stairs, out the door, and to the car. My mom was already sitting in the passenger seat. As I sit down in the car, my father comments,

"Geese Ana, if it took you any longer to get ready..."

"Harold,' my mother interupts," she's a teenage girl. She takes pride in her appearance!"

As she said this, I took the time to listen to what was playing on the radio. It's old-fashioned muggle music, the kind with no words. Personally, I think that every so ng tells a story,and I like to hear them. So, i take out my wand from my pocket,and with one flick of my wrist, the radio dial turns and a song from a band callled "The Wierd Sisters". My mother turns around in her seat,and says to me,

"Hey. Who said you could change that??"

"No one"

I respond, a develish smile playing accross my face. My father just shakes his head in response, and we're off to the train station. For about fifteen minutes into the car ride, I just looked out the window, listened to the music and wondered about what the future held for me. After about another five minutes of this, I decide to ask a few questions about these kids we were supposed to be meeting.

"So, how many kids does this guy have?"

"First of all, Ana, his name is Mr.Weasley, and he has seven children."

My mother informed me.

"OMG! SEVEN KIDS!!That must have been a fun house to grow up in."

"But only four of them actually go to Hogwarts. They're the ones you'll be meeting, and two of their friends.

'Hmmmm...This could be interesting.'

I think to myself. My eyebrows raised in interest. A half an hour passes by, and we finally arrive in front of the station. A fifteen minute train ride later,I could see Diagon Alley out of my window. It was...indescribable. Amazing. I've never seen anything like it before. We get off the train, and walk around. I make my way through the crowd, look in the store windows of the shops, and holy crap, I had never seen like these before. I was reminded of the first time I ever went to New York City.

The bustling people, the towering shops, this was the kind of stuff I lived for. All of a sudden, I looked in the window of a shop, and I saw this boy. He looked as though he was a little younger than me, maybe even my age. He had blonde, sleeked back hair, a sneer on his face. He was waiting in line, books in hand, and he looked pretty annoyed. He looked in my direction, and I looked away immediately. I pretened I was inspecting this fascinating book about wand maintanace.

I dared to look at him again and when i did, he was looking right back. And smirking at me. So, I smirked right back. He was cute. Really cute, actually. We just kept staring at eachother. Everything and everyone else just kept moving around us, but we just kept staring. It was like we were in some kind of trance, just looking at eachother. Then, all of a sudden, my mother had to ruin it. "Come on honey, we have to go meet the Weasley's." She started to pull me away. I started to walk, but I turned around to look at him one last time. He actually looke alittle sad to see me go, seeing as we didnt have a chance to actually talk yet. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. I turned back around and ran to catch up with my mom. And as i walked, i wondered if I would see him at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Hey there!! Here's the next chapter in this lovely story ) Thank you to everyone who took the time to review the first chapter. I'm going to try and update this story as much as possible, but I'm starting to write other fanfics, and trying to update my current stories. So if I dont post another chapter for awhile, please bare with me!!

"We're supossed to be meeting with the Weasley's in front of 'The Ministry of Magic'."

My mom told me as she pulled me along through the crowd. In the distance, we started to see a tall, white building.

"I'm guessing that's it,ma."

I commented. As we got closer, I could see a semi-large group of people standing in front of it. Facing in my direction, I saw my father deep in conversation with a middle-aged, blazing red haired man. Next to him stood an equally red haired woman,who I figured was his wife. She had a very warm look on her face,and was talking to the rest of the group,whose back's were facing me.

When we got about fifteen feet from them, my father spotted us. He said something to the group, and they all turned to look at us.Finally, I saw the faces of my potential friends. Four of them had flaming red hair,but the other two people had brown and black hair. I could tell right away who was related to who.

The first face I noticed was a young-looking, yet fairly tall girl. When she saw me, she gave me a friendly smile, which I returned. The next face was another girl, who looked closer to my age, and had very bushy brown hair. She also gave me a smile, which I returned. The next two faces I saw belonged to two boys.

One was the young girl's brother, judging by the mop of red hair on top of his head.The other boy, I felt a sort of strange connection to. He had black hair, glasses, and a strange lightning shaped scar on his forehead. Next I saw the faces of the parents, both looked extremely warm and welcoming.

Finally, my eyes went to the last two people of the group. HOLY CRAP!! TWINS!! Two very tall, red headed boys stood in front of me. They looked identical, but there were things about their phisical appearance that were very different. And there was one other thing they had in common: THEY WERE HOT AS HELL! I mean DAMN it should be illegal to look that good! (sorry im a bit boy crazy, in case you hadnt noticed P)

They were staring at me, identical grins playing accross both of their faces. They looked at eachother, and seemed to be saying something to eachother. Like they were so in tune with eachother that they could speak without actually speaking. I was dying to know what they were thinking. I was just about to say something, when my mom waltzes over and decides to say;

"Hey sweetie, arent you going to introduce yourself to your new friends? OHHH sweetie!! Arent the boys handsome!! Especially those two twins!! Arent they...umm...what do you kids say these days? Fine? Yes! Dont you think their fine, Ana?"

OH.MY.GOOD.GOD. Did she seriously just say that?? My mom's started going through this, "I want to bond with my daughter by trying to act hip" phase, and the embarassment pretty much hasnt stopped. So. I just stood there for a good few minutes. Looking at my mom in disbelief, my mouth hanging wide open in shock.

"Sweetie, don't just stand there with your mouth open, you'll catch flies."

My mom said, bringing me back to reality. I looked back at the group, not looking at the twins, and I could tell that everyone was trying hard to stiffle laughter. I sighed heavily, this was NOT the first impression I had in mind. I dared to look at the twins. HEY! THOSE BUMS! They were SMIRKING!  
And they kept looking at eachother in that secret language eye talk. WHAT WERE THEY SAYING?!

The power to read minds would REALLY come in handy right now. Then, to avoid future embarassment, I turned to my mom and said

"Ma, why dont you go over there and talk to Mrs. Weasley?" 'PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD' I thought to myself.

"Alright sweetie, I'll let you all get aquianted."

She said to me. And as she walked off, she elbowed me, motioned in the direction of the twins, and winked. I rolled my eyes. I turned back to everyone, they had regained their composer, and said,

"First impressions, gotta love 'em."

Surprisingly, that broke the ice. Everyone started laughing, and next came the introductions. 


End file.
